


Here I Am To Worship

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly worship, Body Worship, Comfort, Conversations, Established Relationship, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Jack, Soft!Chase, Suggested Future Heat, serious conversations, suggested mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Chase feels like he's neglected on telling Jack how beautiful he is, and he aims to change that.





	Here I Am To Worship

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you've got a little time, drop a comment below! I'd appreciate it tremendously!
> 
> Unbeta'd, as per usual!

 

 

Chase congratulated himself on his handiwork; nearly everything was perfect. A small mountain of soft, silken pillows were piled up on top of their bed, ready to hold the body of his small omega. Chase drew his fingers down one, relishing the black, embroidered patterns on it. He had them all made for this occasion. It was missing only _ one  _ thing.

“Shit, Chase. That's a lot of pillows.” Jack teased as he swung into the bedroom. Chase had ordered him off to bathe, to rid himself of the stink of oil and grease. His hair shone wetly in the low torch light, lips spread in a wide grin. “You have something special planned? Should I be worried?” The immortal clicked his tongue, gently laying a hand on Jack's lower back and steering him towards the bed.

“I see you've neglected to put on clothing. Again.” Chase teased, fingers playing with the dark cloth of the towel around his mate's waist. “Do you aim to tempt me, Jack? I feel as if you've devoted your life to it.” he leaned down, pressing a kiss to Jack's shoulder and inhaling the smoky scent there. Jack smelt of molten lava and ash; fiery, hungry and ready to consume everything in his path.

“Who needs clothes? The only people who can see me in this place are you and your warriors. And the cats couldn't give a rats ass as to whether or not I have clothes on.” Jack chuckled as a hand slipped under a knee, bringing it to rest on the edge of the bed. A nudge from Chase had him climbing into the spot carved for him in the pillows. “Damn, these are  _ soft.” _

Chase let out a quiet hum, climbing on the bed behind Jack, and locating himself at the base of Jack's feet. The human quieted after a moment, cocking a sharp, perfect eyebrow at the warlord. Chase rested his hands on Jack's ankles, running his fingers over pale skin, admiring the way it glowed in the low lighting.

“So, you just going to stare at me, or are you going to explain?” Jack questioned, stretching his arms above his head with a yawn. His fingers interlocked, falling back and knocking against the wood of the headboard.

“You are beautiful.” Chase murmured, letting his eyes trace the lines of Jack's slender hips; his lips parted at the sight of pink nipples, soft and in need of attention. “And I feel as if I have left you too long in want of those words. Of the worship that your body deserves.” Blood welled up in Jack's cheeks; first pink, and then bright red as the human blushed.

“Well, uh, thank you.” Jack muttered, eyes darting away from Chase to focus on anything but the warlord. “But you really don't have to tell me that kind of stuff.” Chase let out a quiet hiss, leaning over to press a kiss to Jack's knee.

“You are utterly ridiculous.” Chase murmured against the flesh, getting a giggle. “Now lay back. Stay comfortable.” He shifted back on the bed so he could press his lips to the knuckles of Jack's toes, getting a tiny gasp and a tirade of giggles. They flexed underneath the gentle touch, so much so that Chase let out a huff of inconvenience, nipping playfully at them.

“What are you doing, you giant lizard?” Jack demanded, gleefully squirming as Chase's breath tickled his toes. The warlord rolled his eyes, grabbing a foot to keep it still.

“I am going to worship your body.” Chase replied, kissing the side of the foot in his hand. Jack's voice died in his throat, eyes going wide. “Don't be so surprised; I bruise it and abuse it enough that I think I can spare a few kisses.”

“Chase, I...you really don't have to--” Chase snarled at Jack's half-hearted attempt to dissuade him. Once the protests died down, he continued on his quest, kissing the top of Jack's feet. Unlike the rest of the genius, they weren't pure white; veins strained up against the skin in a mixture of blue and green. He laved his tongue along them, feeling the blood pulse through Jack's veins. His feet were so  _ strong. _

Chase drew his hands up, caressing pale calves; they were always so  _ smooth.  _ He'd made it clear that Jack didn't have to shave for him, that he didn't care either way. With an unamused frown, Jack had told him that he shaved his legs for  _ him,  _ not ungrateful warlords. It'd been a revelation for Chase—Jack would do anything he asked, but he'd  _ also  _ do anything he wanted, sans permission. The realisation had had Jack pinned to the floor, Chase's hand wrapped tightly around his cock and fangs buried in his neck.

Chase drew his nose up Jack's thigh, feeling the omega shudder. The inside of his thighs were littered with hickies, dark purple and only a day old. Jack had always been a slow healer, and Chase  _ loved  _ to see his marks linger on the human for days after they coupled. He had half a mind to suck and bite a few more into Jack's thighs; instead he pressed open mouthed kisses to each and every bruise, getting a soft sigh from above him.

“Chase.” Jack breathed as lips went for his hips next.

“Yes,  _ xin ai _ ?” Chase questioned, voice soft. Jack's cheeks flushed darker than before. He pressed a hand over his mouth and tilted his face in embarrassment at the term. Chase grinned, fangs glinting wickedly. “Ah, I've forgotten how you react to that term. Why are you so embarrassed by it?” Jack's toes curled and he kept his gaze locked on the wall, unable to look at Chase. Chase poked his thigh, face expectant.

“I...it feels to personal.” Jack said softly. Chase cocked an eyebrow, letting his hands slip up Jack's thighs to smooth over his hips. They were bony still, yet not as sharp as they used to be. “And it's  _ you  _ saying it.”

“That's because it  _ is  _ personal. And you are mine—there's little sense in someone else saying it.” Chase pressed a kiss to Jack's stomach; Jack had filled out nicely under the care of a competent mate, even gaining a slight curve on the normally flat stomach. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make Chase protective of it. Every time Jack would mention working out to get rid of it, Chase would snap and snarl, kissing at it until the idea was chased from the genius's mind. Even now, Chase wanted to smother it in kisses.

Chase saw no reason to deny himself or Jack the pleasure, so he lifted his head past Jack's flaccid cock. He nipped at the soft skin of the human's belly, before nosing and kissing it with a happy clicking.

“I don't deserve such a big title though.” Jack murmured; Chase rolled his eyes. “Why are you so obsessed with my stomach lately? I know alphas have some weird reverence for it, but you're not an alpha.”

“But it's such a  _ nice  _ belly. Soft and round as it is.” he nuzzled the flesh. “And my child will soon grow in it. Your heat is coming up soon, isn't it? You will be fertile and ready to accept my seed.” Chase cradled Jack's stomach, a hungry gnawing in his stomach at the idea of Jack in heat. He was already a loud and needy lover; the heat would emphasize that.

“Is that all you can talk about? Me popping out babies?” His tone was teasing, but there was concern layered beneath it. Chase sighed, manoeuvring up so he could press a gentle kiss to Jack's jaw.

“You are brilliant.” He murmured. “I have never met a man as talented and  _ infuriatingly  _ beautiful as you before in my life, and the idea of being able to start a family with you has me giddy for the first time in centuries.” Chase felt Jack trying to pull his head way but his hand snapped up, gripping the omega's face and holding it still. “Please don't take my enthusiasm as anything less than utter devotion.” Chase gently pressed a kiss to the corner of Jack's eye.

The low, choked whine that escaped Jack had Chase pulling him close in an instant, kissing at his lips and cheeks.

“Jack.” Chase murmured, whispering his name. “Jack,  _ xin ai.  _ Have I said something to upset you?” He proceeded to kiss away the tears that budded from Jack's eyes, catching them before they fell. Jack tried to push Chase's face away, but the warlord was persistent.

“Just, I didn't expect...” Jack swallowed, and received a gentle kiss to the lips. “...You're getting soft, old man. What happened to feeding me to prehistoric predators?”

“I have decided that there are far better things in this life that I can do with you.” Chase frowned at his own wording, then tried to again. “There are better things in life that I can accomplish with you by my side.” Jack cracked a small, shy grin at him. “May I continue?” he questioned softly, letting the hand on Jack's jaw ghost down, stroking the humans neck. Jack nodded, settling back down amongst his cushions of silk.

Chase reassessed his current position, trailing tiny pecks down Jack's jaw. The human let out a tiny whine, turning his chin up when the immortal nipped at his chin. There were several marks here as well, trailing down across his shoulders. Chase ran his tongue over each and every one, flattening it to cover and soothe any pain that still lingered.

Jack's hands snapped back to Chase's hair when a mouth covered one of his nipples; the warlord gently sucked at the soft bud, chuckling when he felt it harden in his mouth. Releasing it, he replaced his mouth with a pair of insistent, pinching fingers.

“I'm going to get wet if you play with my nipples.” Jack groaned, arching his back off the cushions, tongue darting out to lick at his lips. Chase shrugged, then took the human's other nipple into his mouth and languidly sucked it. He loved the taste of them in his mouth, the feel of the skin pebbling in his mouth with even the lightest swipe of his tongue.

“Wet.” Jack suddenly murmured; Chase looked at him, confused—slipping a hand down between Jack's thighs, he let out a soft groan. Slick was leaking out of Jack from the gentle affection. The human looked ashamed of it, but Chase had never felt so flattered. To have Jack wet so  _ easily. _

“Jack.” Chase breathed in response; he could feel himself harden against his thigh, licking his lips in hunger. “Your body responds so well to me.” his lips continued down Jack's chest as his fingers prodded and tested the slick entrance, finding it easy to slip a finger in. The omega whined in response, hitching his hips up to meet the finger inside of him.

“Not good enough.” Jack whined, shuddering when Chase rubbed his thumb along the humans balls. “I want you, Chase. Not your fingers.”

“Relax.” Chase purred, pressing another against his entrance and easing it in. Jack's breath hitched in his throat and he twisted his hips once again, begging the fingers to push deeper. Chase pressed a comforting kiss to Jack's belly.

“Again with the stomach.”

“Yes. Always.” Chase confirmed, dipping his tongue into Jack's belly button. “Are you all that surprised? Alphas are also fascinated and adoring of their mates bellies—I see no reason why I shouldn't be.” he nuzzled the soft flesh again. His fingers pressed deeply into Jack, crooking up and searching for the human's prostate. “Is that it? Do you not want to be bred by a monster?”

“You know that's not it.” Jack muttered, twisting locks of hair nervously in-between his fingers. “My body won't go back, you know. After my hips widen and set.” Chase cocked an eyebrow.

“You think I'll want you any less when you've gained your matriarchal body? Is that what this is all about?” he questioned, slipping his fingers out of the omega. He brought them up to his mouth, sniffing them for a moment. He brought one into his mouth, sucking on it and enjoying the sweet, syrupy taste against his tongue. “You are ridiculous, Jack. Your beauty will not fade if your hips widen. Nor when your breasts swell with milk. Or when your form is bloated with my child.”

“What about when I have stretch marks?” Jack demanded, trying to sit up on his elbows; he was unable to get any grip on the now sweaty silk, falling back down on his back. “What if I can't lose the baby weight?”

“Beautiful.” Chase told him, tone admonishing. “Those aren't things to be ashamed of. They are a natural product of your body and pregnancy.” the warlord cocked his head to the side, letting his hair fall like a curtain over his shoulder. “You're not ready.”

“Of  _ course  _ I'm ready. I want to have your baby, Chase. I'm just scared.” He slid his arms around his belly and turned on his side, curling his legs underneath him. “I don't want you to stop loving me because I get fat and cranky. Or...or what if--” Chase stopped him with a kiss.

“I will always love you.” Chase told him, gently cupping his stomach. “Nothing can change that.”

“I love you too, Chase.” Jack muttered quietly, slowly turning his head up to reveal the pale of his neck, leaving it bared for his mate. Chase let out a soft coo at the action. Jack took a deep breath, cracking open a single, crimson eye as the immortal nuzzled his neck. “I'm yours, Chase.” He carefully smoothed his hands down his body, taking great care to cradle his stomach. “All of me.” Chase let out a quiet purr, kissing his neck.

“I am  _ yours,  _ Jack Spicer. I know you worry, but know that I will keep you safe for an eternity, as well as any children born of our mating. It will be my honour.” Chase pressed a line of kisses up Jack's jaw, until he reached the mortals lips. “Of all of my treasures, of all of my trophies—nothing is as valuable to me as you are, Jack.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Song(s) for this chapter:  
> Afraid Of The Dark by Phildel  
> Beautiful Tomorrow by Park Hyo Shin
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!  
> 


End file.
